It's Spit!
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: At the end of 'An Indirect Kiss', Steven runs home to tell the Gems of his newfound power. This is what happened.


**It's Spit!**

_By TheOneAndOnly1993_

* * *

><p>Steven burst through the door, riding atop Lion's back; his face was practically glowing like the gem he bore. "Guys! Guys! Guys!"<p>

"What? What? What?" said Garnet, setting aside her magazine. She strode across the room, joined halfway by her fellow Gems, towards Steven as he clambered down Lion's cotton candy mane. Amethyst carried with her a slice of cake, still in the middle of being eaten.

As they neared, Steven explained, "You'll never believe this! I was having lunch with Connie at the top of the hill, and do you remember when Pearl said I will never have healing powers and you guys don't want anything to do with me anymore?"

_"I said that?" _whispered Pearl, blushing teal.

"Well guess what? I _do _have powers! _Healing powers! _Just like my mom!"

As always, Amethyst was the first to give the boy praise. "Alright, Steven!" she whooped through a mouthful of cake. The stocky Gem gave him a high five with her free hand.

"Oh, that's wonderful Steven!" said Pearl, clasping her hands together.

Garnet nodded, a faint smirk playing across her lips. "Indeed, it is. Care to give us a demonstration, hero?"

Steven's eyes sparkled like a pair of stars. "Of course I will! Okay, one of you guys, cut yourselves!"

Pearl frowned, her eye twitching a little. "Steven, I don't think that's a very good - "

"I like the way you think, Steven!" said Amethyst. The stocky Gem set her cake down, fork still in hand. She whipped it up into the air, and before Pearl could cry out in protest Amethyst rammed the thing deep within her own forearm. She gave its quivering metal grip a big white smile, ignoring the one tear trickling down her cheek. "Oh _yeah!_" she hollered. "This thing's gotta be four inches deep!"

"You're insane," Garnet chimed in.

"Insanely _awesome! _'Kay Steven," she held her fork-impaled arm out to him, "heal it up."

Steven breathed long through his nose, and exhaled with his mouth. The three Gems looked on in wonder, believing the boy managed to find a way to cry on command. "Okay," he whispered. Steven grabbed the fork by its grip, and yanked it out of Amethyst's forearm as gently as he could. Though is made a sickening squishing noise, the Gem gave no visual reaction to it. Tenderly, delicately, Steven held Amethyst's arm with his two hands and moved his shut eyes close to her wound. Even the wildest of the Gems silently thought of the beauty she hasn't seen in twelve years return to their lives; on either side, Garnet had her arms folded, looking cool as ever, but one would be forgiven for disbelieving that her heart beat like a wardrum right now. As for Pearl, proud little tears beaded the corners of her eyes as she watched on in awe. Rose Quartz was still with them, they all thought, in more ways than one.

And then Steven made a grunting sound, followed by a thick, glottal noise one makes when they're usually clearing their...

"_STEVEN!" _Amethyst tried yanking her arm away, but the boy had the grip of a python. "What the hay-hay are ya _DOIN'!?" _she screeched.

A bit of spit trickled down the corner of Steven's mouth. "Healing you," he said, all innocent-like.

"With your...spit?" asked Garnet, sounding like this was hard to believe herself.

Steven nodded. "Yeah! Like I said, I was having lunch with Connie, and she asked for my juicebox. When we finished, she realized that my spit healed her vision! She can see now, guys! Isn't that neat?"

"Steven that's...special," said Pearl, clearly hesitating on her choice of words.

"It's gross," muttered Amethyst.

"No it's not!" Steven said in protest. "Watch!" He spat a nice old glob of greenish-yellow spit into his palm, which in turn made Pearl turn greenish-yellow herself, and with the speed of a cobra, almost too fast for even Garnet to catch, he smacked it against Amethyst's little cut.

"Gah! Steven, nasty!" gagged the Gem. Disgusted, she pushed the boy into Lion's mane and rubbed her arm against Pearl's leg.

"Ugh! Amethyst, come on!" scolded the taller Gem. She glared down at her friend, then the crap on her leg and gagged a little.

"But look! It's healed, isn't it?" asked Steven, still lying in his pet's fluffy head of hair.

Amethyst ceased rubbing her forearm against Garnet's leg, whom didn't seem to care, and looked at where Steven rubbed his spit on her. Sure enough, the thing was completely spotless. "Woah," she cooed. "Just like new! Well I'll be, Steven Universe. You're one pretty sick dude."

"Heh, thanks!" the boy beamed.

"But do that to me again, and you'd better hope you got enough spit."

* * *

><p><strong>Just something silly. Something emotional coming later todaytomorrow! Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
